Between Breaths
by Applegoo
Summary: SasuNaru Sasuke and Naruto are involved in an unhealthy relationship where rivalry and lust are rather hard to untangle. Although Sasuke never expects such a thing, Naruto takes a step to change their situation and Sasuke will not be pleased. Chap. 1/?


_**Chapter**__: 1/?_

_**Pairing**__: SasuNaru_

_**World**__: Real world. NOT in Konoha._

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is a work of fiction, not meant for any profit. The title of this fanfic comes from a Blaqk Audio song._

_This is my first attempt at a SasuNaru story. It has been an eternity since I've tried myself at fanfiction… I used to be a fervent band slash fan, but have dropped out of the fandom some years ago. Now I'm slowly starting to get back on my [writing] feet and I'm kind of fond of this idea I've had for a while. Feel free to report my mistakes, I will correct them right away. Hope you enjoy, I will do my very best to make this a successful and entertaining story!_

**Between Breaths**

**Chapter 1**

Staccato breathing, clamped within the bathroom stall, began escorting the disordered grasps and pushes and nips between the two boys. Both were momentarily fighting for dominance, fighting for a portion of control, when in truth none of them really had any over this unintentional routine that had settled in their daily lives. Sasuke's left shoulder mashed against Naruto's while teeth clattered roughly in the heated kiss.

Their two shirts were mopping the floor as neither of them really bothered to look at their feet (their eyes being hooked straight on the other or closed at some points), their bare chest colliding relentlessly over and over again, forcing friction on one an other. They constantly altered stall walls, carefully avoiding pressing one's back along the door because they knew from experience the said door was treacherous and could send them both falling if it was to burst open. Sasuke, by default, finally managed to trap his partner in one of the corners and claim a silent victory over Naruto.

"Take them off," he said.

Naruto obliged, forgetting how many times the scene had been played out, as if Sasuke even had to order him around anymore. He dropped his pants and trousers to the floor, kicking them carelessly off next to his grimed uniform shirt.

With a rough shove, Sasuke forced Naruto back in the corner, arrogating violently what he wanted with his right hand immediately feeling Naruto's inner thigh. Naruto shuddered, hating himself for gradually letting the other boy take the lead. He hid his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, nestling his nose right under the collarbone (a habit he had grown quite fond of even if he wouldn't admit it), and let a hiss escape his gritted teeth as his member was stroked evenly from base to tip. The hand lingered against the head, the thumb running across the slit once then twice before halting its delectable touch and patiently remaining still.

"What now?" Sasuke asked through a whisper next to Naruto's ear. The hair on the blond boy's nape stood up, a wave of goose bumps he was unable to suppress.

"Don't you dare," Naruto warned.

"You simply need to tell me what you want me to do."

The smirk was loud and clear in Sasuke's voice, an irritating reminder that he had lost for God knows how many times this game of control. Naruto pressed forward against Sasuke's body, only to be shoved back in place.

"What was that?" the taller boy asked tentatively, flipping out his tongue at the shell of the ear. He bit harshly at the lobe, Naruto's eyes narrowing, his mind going blank. Sasuke licked at the superficial bruise before biting again, this time harder, pushing the boy to admit his own defeat.

With a sharp sigh, Naruto yanked at Sasuke's hair and met aimlessly with his lips as limbs entangled in an mess constantly changing its order. Both competed to have the advantage on the situation, neither of them being completely satisfied, both craving and claiming more from the other. Dismissing it as voluntary instead of instinctive, Naruto bucked his hips upward, greedily stealing contact from Sasuke's palm.

Without even betraying the increasing urge to lose himself in the motion, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin, his index finger lifting it up a little too much for comfort. "You're quite the silent one, today," he said in a breath. "What do you want? This?" He formed a tight fist and pumped the other boy's organ, a shuddering moan echoing out of his victim.

Naruto nodded.

"Hn? Still can't hear you."

"…Do it."

"Do what?"

"Fuck you, Sasuke," Naruto muttered, losing patience, the hand on his cock moving too slow, too teasingly and too fucking softly.

"We're not getting anywhere with this, you know," Sasuke slurred, pilling frustration over frustration over the blond boy, stirring him just enough, pushing him just enough.

"…Fuck me," Naruto averted his eyes.

"Now that's better."

Sasuke relished the gained control and swiftly curved a finger inside Naruto, stretching the rim, not diligent enough for any accommodation. He all too soon replaced his finger with his own cock and did as he was used to; a thrust, a grunt, raising Naruto's thighs and holding him firmly ensnared in the corner of the stall.

A dry irritation burnt his inside, but Naruto knew it would eventually dissipate as the pace would intensify, gradually transferring his focus in a more pleasant position. He shut his eyes, nuzzling the crook of Sasuke's neck, biting his own lip mostly because he knew he'd get punched for leaving a mark on the other boy's pale skin, but letting his nails dig near the scapulas. Knuckles turned white, jaws clenched as sweat drops skid down their naked backs and necks, the skin there being abnormally warm.

The rhythm Sasuke set meshed with the sound of his heartbeat, a swirling turmoil overwhelming his head, numbing his limbs and considerably raising the heat in both of their bodies. The discomfort of the stall's corner became a mere afterthought and soon backed out of Naruto's head entirely, the sole interest left in mind being the touch, the scrapes and the pleasure.

Eye lids shut, Sasuke jerked a spasm off and gave a small grunt of perhaps satisfaction and ease, as Naruto, on his side, used his hand to reach to the same high. They both chorused a similar gasp and shook, riding the climax until their legs gave out.

Spinal columns bent back in place and they both slid down to the ground, breathing out their fatigue. Naruto rested his head against the wall, eyes closed, lips ajar, listening at the heart beat in his temple slowing down and letting himself take knowledge of his messed up hair, the freezing cold tiles against his ass and his bruised earlobe. If the bathroom stall had been cleaner (and probably if the floor had been warmer), he would've crashed and slept there for the night.

As soon as his muscles normally responded again, Sasuke got up, fastened his belt and dove a hand inside his back pack to drag out a clean shirt. After dressing up properly and silently, he shoved his previous shirt (now soiled in bathroom floor dirt) inside his bag and swung it across his shoulder. He briefly looked upon Naruto who was still collecting his thoughts naked on the floor, his eyes blurred, his mind elsewhere.

"Get dressed," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto met his gaze but didn't answer back.

"Get dressed, the janitor's gonna pass any time, now."

"Hm."

Sasuke kneeled down and hovered over Naruto's bare body. He shoved the dirty shirt right in Naruto's lap and squinted to catch a real glare from the blond boy. "Aren't you meeting up with Sakura at eight?" he asked crudely, flames invigorating Naruto's blue eyes.

"Fuck you."

"Get dressed, your date's starting in less than five minutes."

"I'll be late."

"No you won't. You're going to walk down there _dressed_, take your girlfriend to that new French restaurant, walk together near the port under the shining stars, invite her back to your place and when the mood's just about right you're going to…"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed.

"What, don't tell me I've already sucked you dry," Sasuke smiled spitefully. "Sometimes we do it three times in a row, I can't really see why you wouldn't…"

Naruto aimed to whack the side of Sasuke's head, but, as usual, the guy simply parried the hit using his forearm with an ease that thwarted his rival deeply.

"Don't hit _me_ for telling the truth," Sasuke retorted, still on top of things. He drove a solid punch at the other boy's rib cage, knocking the breath out to remind him where he belonged, and to whom he had lost. "Go downstairs and shag your girl, Naruto. It's most impolite to make a girl wait, everyone knows that."

With these words Sasuke spun around and strolled out of the stall and then out of the bathroom in silence, leaving Naruto searching for his breath on the freezing cold floor of the boys' bathroom.

{---}

"Hey, where were you? I thought you told me you'd be studying in the library," Sakura greeted him as Naruto stepped outside the school ground.

"Oh, well, I… I thought it was too crowded so I ended up studying in an empty classroom."

"That's strange, there weren't anybody in there when I came to get you."

"They… must've left, then," Naruto laughed off with a smile that did everything not to betray the bad liar he was.

His wounded chest was making him lean forward and on top of that he did everything in his power to keep his legs straight when he walked, quite a stunt to pull if he was going to that restaurant by foot.

"Did you have P.E. today?" Sakura asked.

"No, why?"

"Well… you… I mean your clothes, they don't smell so good."

Putting his alibi skills at the task, Naruto shrugged off the comment. "I helped the janitor carry the garbage bags up to the bins, that must be why."

"Yeah, well, next time you feel keen to do a good deed, think about what kind of smell it leaves on you afterwards," she replied in a friendly manner.

Sakura was cute. No, she was pretty. She was smart, talented, funny and had been Naruto's prime target since high school had started. They had been dating for well over a year, now, and were still baring the flame when they spent time together. Naruto couldn't dig up a single thing he would've liked to change about his deep relationship (a conquest that had taken him so long to obtain), but this _blank _that kept nudging his bottomless thoughts made his knuckles crisp. He fumed at the idea that Sakura wasn't everything he ever wanted because in rational thinking, she was. Even better, she was probably completely out of his league and he was just a lucky bastard she found in him something worth desiring. It was hard to put in words what he really felt (or didn't feel, for that matter), because he himself wasn't certain of what was lacking in this seemingly perfect bond they shared.

Naruto forcefully kept Sasuke out of his mind when he thought about his situation, because there was no way this hot headed jerk could possibly alter his idea of being in love. What he shared with the dark haired boy wasn't something _shared_, it was something they both fought to _possess_. They're deep rivalry had always been a sparkled friction, but the friction had, through the years, slightly evolved into a much more complicated and twisted competition. Their act was merely an outlet that had, after a while, spiked up their Friday nights after school was finished. The students would head back home while they would head up to the fifth floor's boys' bathroom, the one no one ever used, the one that was the last one to check on the janitor's round.

"…the restaurant."

"Huh?" Naruto snapped back to Earth.

"You're really out of it, tonight," Sakura sighed. "I asked you what restaurant we were going to… You know, there's a French restaurant that just opened near my place and I thought it would be nice to…"

"No. Not the French restaurant." Naruto kicked himself mentally for cutting her off so abruptly, but _no_, they weren't going to that restaurant. "I mean… I thought I'd take you to the Ramen shop. They have a new Friday night's special with beef based miso, and it sounds really tasty."

"It's always noodles with you. Okay, but next week we're going to the French restaurant."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as they quickened their pace under their hungry stomachs' order, holding hands, as they did every Friday nights.

{---}

The food was good. Their conversation casually revolved about school work and the delicacies, the blond boy struggling to keep his mind on the girl in front of him. Sasuke's words kept echoing in his head and bouncing back and forth so much that he couldn't look at her in the eyes for more than a few seconds. She'd smile, he'd smile back, reflexes kicking in.

In Naruto's opinion, their meal took forever to finish. All he wanted was to head back home and take a long hot shower to get rid of the filth he was still feeling all over his body, even if it did make him feel bad about cutting short his date with Sakura.

He walked his girlfriend to her house, stepping on the porch.

"Want to come in?" she asked with a coy smile.

"You know your parents don't want me over for the night."

"It's late, they're probably sleeping anyway."

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"What happened to Naruto the Fearless?"

"…_And when the mood's just about right, you're going to…_"

Naruto screwed his eyes shut, furiously dispatching the annoying voice away.

"Listen," he said regaining his composure. "Tonight's not really a good time, I haven't been feeling well today…"

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just," he peered at her shining eyes, her soft hair and her smooth skin, and immediately looked away. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

With these words he gave her a plain peck on the lips and quickly trotted off the Harunos' lawn, not leaving Sakura the time to protest or slip another word.

{---}

It was rather late when Naruto reached his apartment, a wave of relief washing over him as he unlocked the door and flopped down on the sofa. The way he had acted with Sakura would haunt him until morning, regret not being his favourite thing to deal with. He raged at how his Friday nights habit with Sasuke were slowly staining his perfect relationship with his perfect girlfriend.

Strangely enough, it had never occurred to him that he was literally being disloyal for there were no emotional bonds between him and another _boy_, there was only some sort of reversed repulsion. Or so he thought. Naruto fought to label a name over this idiotic connection, because if he knew what to call it, the matter would be trivialized. He needed some sort of euphemism in order to stay sane, in order to know for sure that he wasn't destroying his couple. He hated to admit it, but there was no point denying that he had crossed a critical line.

A shower. He needed a shower. As he dashed for the bathroom, he took off his uniform, holding his breath as he pulled his shirt over his head because he didn't want to smell the bathroom stall, he didn't want to smell Sasuke. The clothes flopped messily in his already full laundry basket.

The shower was warm, but not nearly enough. He twisted the tap and felt a tinge of satisfaction as the fuming water burnt his shoulders and scalp. He needed this. Any normal person would've cooled down the temperature, but he competed with himself to see just how much he could bear. His skin reddened. Only when there was enough steam to saturate the entire room did he flip the tap back to normal.

That night, he went to bed but didn't sleep right away. The water may had washed the smell, the remnants of sensations, but the vivid memories poignantly kept Naruto awake, dragging him back into the event. He thought of Sasuke's pale skin, his bangs that kept getting in the way, often a mess but never unlovely. He recalled the way Sasuke's hands pressed against his hips to keep him from falling, the way their breaths tackled each other's neck, the unsuppressed moans they'd often emit simultaneously without even meaning to. Naruto slowly drifted into a disturbed sleep where the boundaries between his dream and his vivid memory became blurred.

Naruto woke up in a pitiful state the next morning, realizing all of his bed covers had taken a violent trip off of his mattress. Only one of his three pillows remained on the bed, but was on the verge of diving off the edge anyway. Even if he was alone, he blushed heavily as he took a look at his obvious crotch.

"Fuck you, Sasuke," he muttered under his breath.


End file.
